Emily's Breakdown
by nweeks3
Summary: In the final incarnation of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 3, Right as they are about to go onstage at Worlds, Emily begins to worry about what the future holds for her.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Being nervous before a competition is normal, but imagine what happens when you overhear something you can't get out of your mind.**

This story takes place during the events of the second movie

CHAPTER 1:

Backstage at Worlds, the Bellas join in a huddle before they perform.

"Alright, awesome nerds, we're on after Das Sound Machine so let's show the world what we can do." Beca said as the Bellas cheered.

"Hey, are we missing someone?" Chloe asked taking a head count and noticing Emily is not in the huddle.

Beca looked over and saw Emily crying in a corner and she & Chloe went to talk to her. "Emily, what's wrong?" She asked.

"What if we don't win?" Emily asked sobbing.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"I overheard Chloe say that if we don't win tonight, the Bellas may be over for good." Emily said prompting Beca to give Chloe a glare.

"Emily, I'm sorry if you overheard that. But just don't think about that right now." Chloe said.

"Don't you get it?! The whole reason I came to Barden was to follow in my mom's footsteps and be a Bella." Emily said. "And without the Bellas, what'll I do for the next 3 years?" She asked crying on Beca's shoulder.

"There, there; it'll be okay. And listen, even if the Bellas don't get reinstated, I'm sure there's something else you could do." Beca said comforting Emily.

"Yeah, every year at the beginning of the year there's an Activities Fair on the quad. I'm sure you could find something you like if the Bellas are forced to disband." Chloe said.

"But for the next 6 minutes, we need you to buck up and focus on the set. Especially since we're doing one of your songs." Beca said.

"And even without the Bellas, your mom will be proud of you no matter what." Chloe said.

"And regardless of what happens tonight, we'll cross that bridge then. Okay?" Beca said as Emily took a moment to calm down before standing back up.

"Come on, we're almost on." Chloe said.

"Alright, awesome nerds, in just a matter of moments we're going to step up on that stage and show the world we're not a joke!" Beca said.

"And since this is our last time performing together, I just want to say that no matter what happens, it's been one heck of a ride the whole way." Chloe said as the Bellas agreed.

"Alright, guys, once again..." Beca said.

"...most importantly..." Chloe said.

"...and for the final time..." Beca said.

"...HANDS IN!" Chloe said as the Bellas do so.

"ONE...TWO...(singing) Ah..." The Bellas exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

The Bellas took the stage for their set and were joined by older generations of Bellas midway through. After the set...

"Great work, Bellas." Beca said.

"We did what we could out there." Chloe said.

"Now in just a matter of moments, we'll find out what the future holds for the Barden Bellas." Beca said.

"But no matter what happens, we'll always be Bellas for life." Chloe said.

"Because no win or loss can tear apart the bond we have together as friends." Beca said.

"I'll agree to that." Aubrey said joining in.

"Aubrey!" Chloe said as the two hugged. "Did you get all those older Bellas out on that stage tonight?" She asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this for the world. And I couldn't have been more proud of you all." Aubrey said.

"Ditto!" Emily's mom said.

"Mom!" Emily said as she and her mom hugged.

"Being out on that stage tonight reminded me of my glory days as a Bella." Emily's mom said.

"The last time there was a World Championship, Chloe & I didn't make it. I'm glad you all did. And Beca's right about one thing, whether it's for school or for something else...Bellas forever!" Aubrey said as the Bellas cheered

"Alright, everyone. Let's take a breather for a moment...the awards ceremony is about to start." Chloe said.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: I remember when I got a request for a Beca & Emily storyline. Well...this isn't it. But don't be deceived, I do have one written and it's currently in progress. However, it still won't be up for a while. Also, I've been debating on whether or not I should start a poll regarding a future story idea I had in mind, but when the subject of the poll becomes relevant, that's when I'll bring it up.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

All the groups gathered onstage for the ceremony eagerly awaiting the results.

 _"In 3rd Place...from Canada, Pentatonix!"_

The Bellas gave a sigh of relief while clapping.

 _"In 2nd Place...from Germany, Das Sound Machine!"_

The Bellas gave another sigh of relief while clapping. Their stress levels neared an all time high as they awaited to find out the winner.

 _"And now, your 2015 ICCA World Champions..."_ The crowd grew silent to the point where all that could heard were heartbeats.

"Please let it to be the Bellas (3x)" Emily said quietly as a drumroll could be heard.

 _"...From the United States...The Barden Bellas!"_

The Bellas all cheered and hugged as confetti cannons went off on stage. Their stress levels gradually dropped as they grabbed their trophy and headed backstage.

"Congratulations, Bellas!" Aubrey said hugging them all.

"What a way to end our last year at Barden." Chloe said.

"And the best part is...Emily, since we won, The Bellas are officially reinstated. And do you know what that means for you?" Beca asked.

"Something amazing I hope." Emily said.

"You'd better believe it; since the rest of us have graduated, you're gonna be captain of the Bellas for the next 3 years." Beca said.

"OH EM ACA-GEE, I can already since the next 3 years being the best of my life!" Emily exclaimed.

"Well, Bellas, there's only one thing left for us to do before we part: Head back to the Bella House and pack up our stuff." Chloe said.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Back at the Bella House, all the Bellas have finished packing up their stuff.

"I can't believe we actually beat out all those groups." Emily said.

"I know, right?!" Beca said.

"Well, Emily, there's only one thing left to do before we say our final goodbyes..." Chloe said.

"Every Bella must christen the stairs of the house, it's tradition." Beca said.

As Emily gets set to christen the stairs, "Okay, I'm ready! Let's do this!" Emily said as she slid down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she wasn't in any pain.

As Beca handed Emily the keys to the Bella House..."Well, Emily, this is goodbye for now. But please remember we'll always be in touch." She said.

"And if you ever need guidance, feel alone, or just want to talk...call us. We'll always be a phone call away." Chloe said.

"Thanks, guys. I'll miss you all so much." Emily said before the Bellas joined in for an emotional group hug.

"We'll miss you too." Chloe said before the Bellas left the Bella House for the final time.

As the Bellas are outside heading for the parking lot..."Chloe, I owe you a big debt of gratitude." Beca said.

"And you as well." Chloe said.

"I'm serious; If it wasn't for that day in the shower during my freshman year, I probably would've left Barden much sooner." Beca said.

"Really? Why is that?" Chloe asked.

"Remember when I told you about how my dad wanted me to join a club on campus?" Beca asked.

"Mm-hmm" Chloe said.

"Well, part of that deal was if by the end of that year, if I still didn't want to be here, he'd allow me to drop out." Beca remembered.

"And I am so happy you stayed. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like you never came to Barden and/or joined the Bellas." Chloe said.

"Right?! And I for one still can't believe I went from a social outsider to having an amazing group of friends in less than a calendar year" Beca said.

"I suppose you have your dad to thank for that." Chloe said.

"Oh, believe me, he's already grateful that I went along with all of this." Beca said as the two approach Beca's car.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Beca." Chloe said feeling emotional.

I'll miss you too, Chloe." Beca said as the two share an emotional hug. "I'll be thinking of you everyday no matter where I am."

"You as well. Even though we've graduated, let's make a pact to always stay in touch no matter what." Chloe said.

"Deal!" Beca said as she got into her car. As she left the parking lot, she gave Chloe one final wave goodbye before leaving campus.

THE END!


End file.
